1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antifreezing system for a windshield-wiper of a vehicle, and more particularly to a system which prevents the freezing of moisture sticking thereto to ensure proper visibility when it is cold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When snow or moisture sticking to the wiper blade or the wiper support of a windshield-wiper is subjected to a cold wind while the vehicle is being driven, it is frozen, so that the windshield-wiper may not operate, a return spring within the wiper support may become ineffective, or ice may form between the windshield glass and the wiper blade to raise the windshield-wiper, thereby rendering the same incapable of wiping the windshield glass. All of these effects are most undesirable, and present serious threats to safe driving.
In order to avoid this undesirable situation, in cold districts, the whole wiper support has conventionally been covered with rubber to prevent freezing. This measure, however, cannot completely prevent freezing of moisture, and in addition restricts the driver's visibility because the rubber covering the wiper support makes it rather bulky. This also increases the resistance to moving the wiper and therefore the load on the electric motor which drives the wiper. The present invention intendes to eliminate these drawbacks.